worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
HBR-09 Mini Monster
Background Developed during the intervening years between the destruction of the SDF-1/2 and the launch of the SDF-3, the Mini Monster was a test to see if even bigger "normal" Destroids were viable. Alongside other units like the Behemoth, it proved that heavy armour can be deployed relatively effectively. The unit sported heavy firepower by way of a quadruple set of particle cannons, the same as those found on the venerable Tomahawk, as well as a quartet of micro missile launchers to help fend off enemy air units or as additional firepower in support of the main guns. This unit would see relatievly significant production until the switch over to the Leviathan. Many of these units would be taken with the Expeditionary Forces, along with Behemoths and Leviathans, as heavy weapons/artillery support where it served with great distinction. Those that remained on earth were eventually mothballed by the Armies of the Southern Cross and brought out again during the later days of their war with the Robotech Masters where they served as well as they could in their capacity. What few remained during the Invid invasion were significantly outclassed in terms of speed and mobility but they did eliminate many times more Invid than any other mecha while they lasted due to their long range heavy gun capabilities. Model Type - HBR-09 Mini Monster Class - Heavy Battle Robot Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Body - 650 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 200 Arms/Cannons - 265 Upper Arms - 150 Legs - 300 Feet - 140 Missile pods - 125 AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 72kph/45mph Range - 175 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 48ft (14.6m) Width - 27ft (8.2m) Weight - 87 tons PS - effecively 50 robotic Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast. 8d6x10 per dual blast. 8d6x40 if all four cannons (2 dual blasts) are fired at one target. Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Pods (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-4 equal to gunners attacks per melee Payload - 12 per launcher, 48 total Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Kick - 9d6 Swat/Body Block - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Seto Kaiba Jockitch 74 Fantasy and Animation HQ http://www.kent.net (image)